Kyle Stewart Interview (Zynga - 2010)
The following interview was shared by Tariq Zyad on AOL.com on May 6, 2010. The original list of questions was shared on the YoVille Lounge by user Angie. The link to the article can be found at the bottom of this page. The following is an archived complete excerpt of the entire article. YoVille Developer Kyle Stewart answered many of your questions in a live twitter chat. The developer revealed so much information about the future of the game. Here are some interesting points: * No new levels are coming soon but something similar is. * Closets to store your items are coming next month. * When asked about the Circus tent, the developer joked about it saying that it houses all the monkeys that throw poo. * Zynga is not going to kill YoVille on Myspace The developers answered many interesting questions about the game. Make sure to read them after the break. Thanks to Angie who gathered this list. __ Q: When are the yoville.com missions coming back? pls. don't say soon, give a tentative date. A: We turned the yo.com missions off because of hackers. We'd love to fix them, but it will be a while since it's a LOT of work. __ Q: Many players miss the capacity to rate their friends rooms, is this ever going to be possible again? A: I think we will bring back rating soon, but it might be a little different. __ Q: Are we getting more levels and actions at some point? A: Not exactly more levels, but something fun that is kind of like level coming VERY soon __ Q: Are we getting more levels and actions at some point? – Will we be getting a closet/storage for clothes and wallpaper soon? A: Closets should be out in next couple months. Lots of team excited about that one since we all have so many clothes __ Q: Can u pls make our mouths work when we talk? A: I don't know about mouths when we talk, but I've seen a prototype of blinking and facial expressions that another dev did. __ Q: would it be hard to make black space editible with furniture, like w/yacht only certain things can go in the water A: No way I can explain how complicated editing screen is in 140 chars. But we'll try and make houses with less black space. __ Q: How long have you working with Zynga? A: 2.5 years at zynga __ Q: How about doing like PV and Fv does with players with their gifts and free cash maybe you will not lose so many players A: We don't give cash out like FV and PV because we have trading. People would farm fake accounts if we did. Sorry. __ Q: wondering if there will be a featured tab for fansites to showcase the great articles and help to fans? A: I'll mention that to Pink since she runs community. I like that idea. __ Q: Will YoVille's 2nd anniversary be like the 1st years with a new feature? A: second anniversary will be cool. Not as big feature as sitting. But LOTS of items. __ Q: Any plans to release a coins house anytime soon? A: I am pretty sure coin house is coming. Maybe not the next one but very soon. __ Q: Many players are wondering if the remaining old 08 costumes, nature woman, ladybug, mummy etc will be re-released at some point? A: not sure on the costumes. We've said that collectibles will NEVER be rereleased, but these weren't collectibles. __ Q: Will the map be replaced with buttons? Will the map get a makeover? Do you see new areas on the map soon? A: do you want the map replaced? Would you prefer buttons? __ Q: Any news on what will be done to fix what some players see as pop-up overload? A: we removed popups on visits because people didn't like them, even though it meant more gifts. We're always trying to improve!! __ Q: It would b cool if there was more room around the houses. Or even better if u could move the screen and zoom in and out like on farmville A: zoom doesn't work for our items because of art style. It's complicated, but ours are more detailed and more colors. __ Q: We are curious about the Jobs Survey – how do you see this possible feature working? A: jobs.. This will be interesting. We will try something small and keep working on it. I hope people will have some patience __ Q: do you know whats in the new mystery boxes coming tomorow? A: IDK. But I know we are doing cool stuff this week because we love you guys. __ Q: Why are we only allowed to send 24 gifts at a time and not at least the 50 we have of crew? A: FB actually controls how many requests (gifts) we can send per day. We have no control over this. Sorry. __ Q: Are there any plans to open the tent or get rid of it? If not, any plans to remove the highlight "Coming Soon". A: Yes. Circus tent is kind of ridiculous at this point. We have lots of ideas for it, but are always short on time. Sorry. __ Q: Loads of changes in the last 2 years. What do you remember about the "old Yo" that you'd like to see again? A: my favorite feature that I miss was the Great Rooms feature that you could click a button and go to a random cool room. __ Q: There are 3 different types of bouncy in the game which one is ur fav? A: I like the old school original bouncy house. __ Q: What is your favorite yoville item from the past? A: Original Yoville Fountain __ Q: would love to see sky, grass tiles etc like the ice and water- what do u think? A: I LOVE the idea of more tileable items. __ Q: When will be water tiles be moving again? A: we can't have moving tiles. it totally kills performance on the game for some people. sorry. __ Q: having endless energy is a blast! but any plans for vinny's and the coffe shop? A: yes your twitter is working. some fun plans for vinnys and the coffee shop in the future __ Q: Will Whimsical or Enchanted be leaving soon? A: Not sure, but yes, I think they will be leaving soon. __ Q: when is the circus tent expected to open? and what exactly does it house? A: Circus tent houses all the monkeys that throw poo. __ Q: if facebook controls # of gifts why can i send more on farmville A: different games get to send different amounts based on facebook's systems. sorry. __ Q: can u make an upside down house, where the floors up and the ceilings down A: I don't think so. Our perspective is made to trick your eye into seeing 3d. No way to do it with ceiling. Funny idea though __ Q: is there a $25 yoville gift card? A: I think I heard one of the stores released a $25 gift card early. We are working on sorting it out today. __ Q: can we get pictures or video what go on in building yoville pretty pls A: we can start tweeting some pics of developers working but it will be kind of boring. they'll be sitting at their desk __ Q: If YoVille were to release cars, would they be drivable? A: do you want them to be driveable? or is it better that they are big and fit in your driveway and look super cool? __ Q: Any clue on when the log into to yoville.com from myspace will be fixed... I love to enter the contests! A: Sorry. I am not sure if we'll be working on myspace login for yo.com anytime soon __ Q: Will you fix balloons/splats? When? A: Balloons/Splats got turned off because of hackers. I hope we will have time to fix it. But it might be a while. __ Q: any chance we will be able to try clothes on before buying them? A: I think we'll let you try on clothes in the future. Not sure though. Don't hold me to that one. Or anything else I tweeted __ Q: Will YoVille eventually drop Myspace? A: Eventually is a long time. I can say that we have absolutely no plans to do so now. We LOVE our myspace users. __ Q: Any plans to allow changing the grass at the treehouse and the island and about the ugly trees? A: let me check with the real estate office about getting those fixed. __ Q: what about blackberry? Flash gonna be available this year for some mobiles A: this is another really hard one. for game to be cool/fun it needs bandwidth __ Q: will pet feeding ever end? They cost a ton as it is! A: I agree. We need to do some work on pets! I think we can do better __ Several people asked about coin items. I think we have a coin living room set coming out this week. Maybe on our 2 year anniversary. No plans to have full game on ipad or iphone since they don't support flash. We might build something that allows you to work only though. Lot's of people asking about permanent hair. Quick answer is that IDK. Sorry! No plans to sell or trade houses. Lots of tech problems with doing it and lots of support problems with doing it. Link to extracted article, here. Category:YoWorld Archive